Mirrors
by Annikaya
Summary: Harry had always known Malfoy had secrets. Just not like this. A friendship fic.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and make no profit off of this story._

_Oh, and I realize that some people might look at this story and decide that it's slash but it isn't. This is meant to be a FRIENSHIP fic. Don't read into it something I didn't put there._

Harry knew a lot of secrets. He knew things people never dreamed of him knowing. But he had never suspected Draco Malfoy's secrets were like this. Oh, he had known the blond brat had secrets but he had thought they were secrets like who his daddy dearest killed last night or which ministry worker was a double agent to a darker power. He had never suspected Draco Malfoy's secrets would include said blond lying half-dead in the Forbidden Forest doing his best to bleed to death.

Of course, with all the practice sneaking that Dumbledore had given Harry over the years he was easily able to get Malfoy into the Hogwarts infirmary without having to explain what he himself had been doing out in the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore had always known Harry to be honest and loyal. He didn't remember that Harry was a survivor.

No one knew what had happened to the Malfoy heir. Madame Pomphrey was sure the boy would be fine, no need to owl his parents. He would just need the best of her skills. When he awoke the boy would only sneer and tell everyone he didn't remember what happened, so lay off. It probably was another mess started by Potter.

Harry stood at the foot of Malfoy's hospital bed and waited for the blonde to open his eyes.

"Come to apologize for letting lose another monster?" the blond sneered without opening his eyes.

Harry didn't respond for a while. "I know what happened." He said casually.

Malfoy's eyes shot open in surprise and fear but he quickly schooled his face to emotionlessness. "Oh really? And what genius theory do you have scarhead?"

"I get visions you know Malfoy. I get to listen in on Death Eater meetings." He pointed to his scar.

Malfoy paled but didn't say anything.

"Your father boasts."

"My father's full of it. It doesn't mean anything." They both knew it was a lie but he had to say it. Had to deny it. Had to keep it a secret.

"It does." Harry cocked his head to the side. "They kept you locked up in a cupboard too, didn't they? That's why you're so pale."

"They didn't lock me up in any stupid cupboard." Draco sneered but he didn't tell Harry to shove off.

"Somewhere else then."

It was too late to deny it anymore. Harry knew. The lack of response only cemented it.

"They make us think it's our fault, that we need it, that we like it even. And after they're done we continue on tearing ourselves apart, don't we?"

Be mean so they can't be mean first. Don't make friends, you don't deserve them. Don't talk back, you deserve to be hated. Do anything they tell you. They know the truth. They know better.

"Is that why you're a blasted Griffindor?"

The other nodded in satisfaction. "Very good. You're quick."

"Have to be." The blonde said, closing his eyes wearily for a long moment. "I have to get out of here you know. I can't stay and have him find out I'm not dead. And Dumbledork can't know either."

"So you've figured that out too?"

"That he knew? That he purposely goes around setting you up? All the times he's out of the school just when you need his help?"

"That he placed me with monsters, knowing full well what they were? That he allowed Sirius Black to spend 12 years in Azkaban for a murder he didn't commit? For letting Death Eaters into the school to find me? That he allowed the Triwizard competition knowing it had to be a trap and later letting Sirius Black die? Yes. He thinks he can mould me into his own one-man army by setting the circumstances."

"Playing God you mean. And he'll use me too."

"Which is why I'm prepared Malfoy. Can you get out of the bed?"

Wincing Draco did as he was asked. Harry pulled some ingredients out of his pockets and poured them onto the vacated sheets, muttering an incantation. Seconds later a perfect copy of the bed's previous occupant lay stretched out there, naked as the day he was born.

"Here. You'll need to switch your clothes." Harry handed Draco a spare set of clothes and turned his back while the real Malfoy changed and dressed his double. He noticed that his double was not breathing. When he was done Harry handed him an invisibility cloak.

"How'd you do that Potter?" Draco asked curiously.

"I've been preparing for my own escape. The room of requirement comes in very handy sometimes. Come on."

"Wait. We need to do something about the old man. I'm not letting him get away all lily-white and clean on this." Draco growled fiercely.

A self-satisfied expression came to the dark haired boy's face. "I know. I have a plan."

"How very Slytherin of you."

"I knew we were more alike than you thought. I almost was a Slytherin."

"But they made you be a Griffindor for them."

Harry nodded and led the way out of the infirmary. He made his way deep into the dungeons and Draco guessed where he was going.

"It's that picture frame right there." He told the other where his head of house resided.

Harry nodded his thanks and knocked on the picture frame. It swung open and the dark countenance of Professor Severus Snape peered out.

"Potter. What is it?"

"I think it's time you and I had a talk sir." The reply was cool and emotionless.

One eyebrow rose elegantly but he held open the picture frame for him to enter. The picture swung shut behind them.

As soon as they were alone Draco pulled off the cloak. "Good evening professor."

"Ahh. Good evening."

"We're leaving." Harry spoke up. "I was hoping you might deliver a little token of our esteem to the Headmaster after we're gone."

"Oh? Nothing permanent I hope. As wrong as he is in some of his practices, I do require him to hold back Voldemort until he can be defeated."

"No, nothing permanent. Just a penseive."

"Ahh." Snape was clearly satisfied with this. "I'm assuming you've put the correct charms on it Potter?"

"Of course. Every memory will be first person. No simple observing for our great Dumbledore." Harry pulled the shrunken penseive out of his pocket and restored it to its regular size.

Draco was smirking. "Perfect. Does it do feelings too?"

"That will be my gift to the two of you." Snape's silken tones came.

The two boys raised wands to their foreheads and filled the penseive without hesitation. When they were finished Harry handed the penseive to the older man.

"You'll be hearing about us Professor." The young Malfoy stated calmly. "Maybe we'll even get in touch once the smoke clears."

"Do have fun reordering the world. I shall quite enjoy the sight."

"And of course the chagrined screams when everyone figures out what's going on." Harry said shrewdly.

"Of course."

There was no need for any more farewell than that. The two turned and exited through the portrait again. Outside Harry turned to Draco.

"I'll be your mirror if you'll be mine."

"Ironic how we need that from each other, isn't it? Very well. I accept."

Harry smiled brittley. "A Malfoy and a Potter. Together we'll take this world back."

Draco's answering smile was frosty. "It's belonged to old men too long."

And the world that could create such boys in the depths of hell, a world that had accidentally created such boys strong enough to end that hell, felt its first trembling death throes.

_Author's Notes: Well, I haven't ever written anything this dark before but I find it strangely compelling. Let me know what you think so I can decide if I want to post the rest of it or just leave it as a one-shot deal. _


	2. Chapter Two

"Where to now Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "Anywhere but here. We may not live long but at least we'll be living."

"I know a place we can go in the Forbidden Forest. That's where I was headed when you found me."

"And it's safe?" Harry was skeptical. He had always been told that no place was safe for him.

"Mostly. The magical signature of the forest means no one can detect us and the centaurs did something to the area ages ago so that no creepy critters mess with it, although I don't know why they bothered."

"Lead on then."

The tiny cabin was everything Malfoy had promised and more. It was in some disarray but the roof and walls were still intact, making it more than Harry had hoped for. The inside boasted a small box bed of straw and a small table but no chairs.

"Are you any good with transfigurations?" Harry asked, eying the straw.

"Better than you." Draco managed after a time to actually transform the straw into a mattress but that was as far as he was able to change it.

"I can't make it any better than that."

"That's fine. It's better than some of the things I've slept on."

"Huh." Draco wasn't disagreeing. Funny how everyone had always thought he had so much that he really hadn't. Most of that had only been for show.

Harry caught the weary cast to the other. "Why don't you lie down? I forgot you were still recovering."

"I'm fine." Draco protested. You always tell them you're fine. It's the rule.

Harry shook his head. "No, you're not. I know, remember? So just lie down. It's not like we're going to get anything done tonight anyway. It's already getting late."

"Then why don't you call it a night too?" _Never admit weakness._ He really wanted to lie down though. His body was one giant ache.

Harry gazed out the window and unconsciously shivered. He hated night. Hated the inevitable visions and the nightmares and reliving Cedric and Sirius' deaths. Hated waking up trying not to scream so he wouldn't upset the Dursleys or have everyone in the dorm staring at him, which inevitably led to more vicious rumors running wild through the halls. But it was easier to just give in now than delay and face the inevitable anyway.

"Alright." He said finally. "Do you want the inside or the outside?"

"Inside." He always slept with his back pressed up against the wall. He climbed in and closed his eyes immediately, feeling the mattress shift as Potter lay beside him. He could tell the other was tense and just as weary. Draco opened his eyes and saw the way the early evening light poured through the one grubby window to highlight the dark circles under Potter's eyes. Funny how no one ever noticed what should have been blatantly obvious with the other's fair skin coloring. But people saw what they wanted to-two gawky teenage boys skinny from growth spurts and tired from studying.

Harry shifted a bit and Draco knew he wasn't asleep yet, only hoping and pretending.

"Will You-Know-Who be able to find you through your vision-things?" Draco asked.

Harry opened his eyes to meet Draco's curious ones. "I don't think so. We're not very good at reading each other. He can send me images if he wants to but beyond that it gets kind of confusing. And I've had some training in occulemency."

"Dumbledore ordered it." Ordered the mind-rape of someone who already had so much to hide and be ashamed of.

"Trying to see what makes me tick."

"He won't be able to do that anymore." He knew Potter needed to hear that, to be reassured, that he was trying with every fiber of his being to believe that.

Harry didn't say anything though, only closed his eyes. Draco did the same and sank gratefully into sleep.

He awoke to darkness, feeling the cold and the sense of something wrong. He'd always felt that, always known when a storm was brewing and he was going to catch it. It became a sort of sixth sense in his life.

He could tell Potter wasn't beside him anymore. Waiting for his eyes to adjust he finally saw the boy sitting in the corner, knees drawn up to his chest and his eyes wide and unseeing. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was trembling.

Draco got down on the floor beside him, carefully placing a light hand on Potter's shoulder. He didn't think this was a vision; Potter was too lost inside himself for that. More likely it was a memory, although he couldn't tell what kind. He could feel the heat rising from the boy's skin through his robes.

At that tiny contact Harry raised his eyes to Draco's. "I…I just…I don't know what I am." Those eyes were dark with gnawing pain and he looked very old and very young at the same time.

Understanding dawned. It wasn't like he was any different. The things that had happened to them-what did that make them? What did one call oneself when the lines blurred so very badly? Gently Draco placed his other hand on Potter's chest and spoke softly. "They never even touch you, do they?"

Harry pressed closer to that hand, laying his own on top to keep it there. "Please," he begged.

Draco pulled the other boy into his arms, folding him into the human contact that he needed so badly and never received. They clung to each other desperately, trying to show themselves that not everything in life hurt. That there was more in life than what they had been shown. That they weren't alone. That they would get through this.

It was later when they had both calmed and had made it back to the mattress that Draco spoke.

"It's not your fault what happened to you." Draco spoke firmly and decisively.

"It's not your fault Draco."

"Neither of us believes that though, do we?"

Harry lifted his head and sighed wearily. "Maybe we will someday. I know what happened wasn't your fault and you didn't do anything differently than I did. But somehow I still can't believe it about me."

"You said I was your mirror."

"You are. And I'm yours."

"Do we have reflections?" Draco wondered aloud.

"Maybe not yet."

"So we have to make them."

_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I was really nervous to post more since this isn't my typical style but you all convinced me to post more. Review and let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning there was a pile of fresh vegetables lying on the earth outside the little wooden front door. Dirt clung like sticky crumbs to the ripe bright flesh of the offerings. Harry's eyes met Draco's with despair.

"They've found us. We have to leave." There was a broken, hopeless look in his eyes. They couldn't run forever. They didn't have the strength for that. And where would they go? Maybe it was already over before it ever began.

Draco shook his head. "I don't think so. I mean, they've found us, yes, but it's the centaurs. They never help anybody. I think they want to be left alone just as much as we do."

"Then why help us? Nothing is free." Nothing is ever free. They always want something in return. Price is never negotiable.

"There are seeds here Potter." The tone bordered on the sarcastic one that he'd developed over the years but this was quieter and didn't sting the other boy.

"They want us to stay. So they probably aren't planning on telling anyone we're here." Harry stated the inevitable conclusion.

Draco had knelt to rifle through the vegetables and the little cloth bags of seeds. Now he looked up to meet Potter's eyes. "I don't know how to grow a garden. Did…do you?"

The corner of the other boy's lips quirked up in bitter irony. How strange that in this the Dursleys would help him live. "I'll teach you."

Draco handed a large twisted carrot to Harry, brushing the dirt off fastidiously. He hated dirt and he could never get it all off. "I can sew." He stated diffidently. It wasn't exactly a good will offering but it was as close as he was going to come.

Harry looked vaguely surprised at that revelation but he didn't say anything. Instead he went back inside the doorway and returned a few minutes later with Draco's wand in tow. "Do you feel up for some more transfiguration? We're going to need a shovel to break the ground if we're going to have a garden."

None of the bags of seed were labeled, so they had to guess at the contents as they broke the ground, raked, and planted. It took them longer than they had expected, for the land here was rocky and hard unlike the tame backyard plot Harry was used to. By the time they finished it was late afternoon and they were both sweaty and tired.

They sat with their backs up against the outside wall of their little cabin and surveyed their work. The short rows of furrowed dirt didn't look nearly so impressive as they ought to have. But in their minds the little raised hills shone with their pride and hard work.

Draco was staring at his hands spread passively in his lap, the dirt caked in the creases and under the nail. One of those nails had a little tear in it and the dirt discolored the ivory white half moon to a strange dark color he had never seen on his hands before.

Harry looked over at his companion's silence and noticed his innocent seeming expression. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully and he turned over the large rock by his foot, scooping up the cool earth and the wriggling fat pink earthworm that squirmed anxiously across his palm. He set the small handful into the other boy's hands, the worm trying to burrow into a nonexistent safe spot inside the creases of his skin.

"This is life Malfoy. Sometimes if you just put your hand out on the dirt at the right time you can sort of feel it pulsing in there, all warm and alive."

He'd expected Malfoy to throw it to the ground and wipe his hands on his pants but he didn't.

"I…I've never seen it like this. I've never…" His voice trailed off but Harry understood. Understood the obsession to be clean, to wipe away stains that weren't there but would never come out. But there is bad dirt and there is good dirt. Clean dirt.

Draco looked up at him finally and Harry could see the hot bright pink in his cheeks and across his nose from the sunburn that had scorched the fair skin. It was probably the first the blonde had ever had. Well, there wasn't much they could do about it now.

"Isn't that your owl?" Draco said unexpectedly and Harry turned to see Hedwig flying down from overhead.

"She has practice finding missing people." Harry replied, his throat thickening. He turned his face away for a few minutes, pretended to be examining the forest around them. Draco let him keep that illusion, not questioning the strange statement.

After a few seconds Harry turned back and took the proffered parchment from his owl. It was a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Say, it appears Dumbledore's taken a leave of absence."

"What?" Now Draco let his curiosity have full reign. How could he resist the very Slytherin smirk in Potter's voice?

"Oh yes. It appears Professor Snape went to see him last night in a private meeting and returned to tell everyone the Headmaster was taking a brief leave of absence."

"Guess he got our pensieve."

"Doesn't seem to have handled it well."

"Poor man." Draco's voice carried anything but sympathy. He turned suddenly fierce eyes on his darker haired companion. "You're not sorry, are you?" he demanded.

Harry shook his head. "No. Maybe we did it out of vengeance but turn about is fair play."

"Guess Granger didn't make a nancy out of you yet."

Harry leaned his head back to catch the sun and grinned. "You remember that time in second year after the Chamber of Secrets opened when Crabbe and Goyle came into your dorm acting so strange?"

"Crabbe and Goyle _are_ strange. I can't say I particularly noticed. Why?"

"It wasn't really them. Hermione got Ron and me to take Polyjuice potions to see if you were the heir of Slytherin."

"Really?" The blonde looked flabbergasted and Harry wondered if he was going to get mad. Instead he suddenly burst out laughing uproariously, holding his sides tightly. "Oh, that's rich! Who'd your third musketeer impersonate?"

"Well, she thought she already had her hair sample but she accidentally got a cat hair instead…" He'd been worried for her at the time but now Harry had to let out a chuckle at the picture of Hermione as half cat. She _had_ looked pretty strange.

Malfoy wiped at his watering eyes. "I haven't laughed so hard in ages! Who would have expected Little Miss By-The-Rules to be a criminal mastermind?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

"I suppose I should be honored that you thought I was the heir."

"But you're not." Harry said shrewdly.

Draco smoothed his pants unconsciously, having discarded the handful of dirt from earlier. He didn't seem to realize that his little habit was in fact putting his pants in worse state. "Maybe I don't like people thinking I'm capable of that. I don't…didn't…don't know how to be any different though. You…funny, but this is the best conversation I've had with anyone for as long as I can remember. The other houses are all afraid of me and my own house is full of fawning bootlicking little death eater clones. Well, not all of them but it's hard to tell which ones and it's safer not to guess but just to assume they all are. If…he'd told me to do what you thought…" It was unclear if he was referring to Voldemort or his father but it didn't really matter.

"What about Crabbe and Goyle? Or Pansy and Blaise? You always seemed close with them."

He shrugged dismissively. "Pansy and Blaise are too smart not to keep a close eye on them. And Crabbe and Goyle let me boss them around." A heady feeling for someone who had never had control, even over themselves. Curiously, Draco turned to Harry. "Would you have opened it if the old man had told you to? Before whoever else opened it I mean."

Harry frowned. "Hypothetically, if he had asked me I probably would have. He has a way of making everything sound like the only reasonable choice. He makes you feel like this silly little child being cosseted."

A heavy sigh stirred blonde hair. "So we both would have done it if we'd been told."

"Yes."

"We had to leave, didn't we?"

"Yes."

"How will we do this on our own? They can't…they can't tell us what to do. I always…make the wrong decisions. I can't…I won't be able to…" He was trying not to hyperventilate and failing.

Harry began rubbing firm circles on the other's back and his tone was deadly earnest. "That's exactly the problem Malfoy and you know it. This is our life and they can't just use us and control us for the rest of our lives or we won't exist at all. I can't keep living like this. I can't keep looking over my shoulder for the next blow or the next revelation that throws my whole life down around my knees again. I can't wait for the next person to die because I was kept in the dark and everyone thought it would be better for me not to know. And you can't live your life trying to make your father happy or scrabbling not to get killed by everyone you know. And you know that's what would happen. You would join Voldemort and be dodging knives from both your own side and the other side too. We have to…live for ourselves. We have to…live."

Draco had calmed somewhat. "You sound funny when you say that."

Harry swallowed, thinking of the prophesy about his claim to life and Voldemort's. "It's something I can't really talk about."

"A secret."

"Yes." He allowed surprise to enter his voice. "Ron and Hermione never noticed." _But you did._

"You only let them see what you want them to."

"Maybe so. They wouldn't understand any of it. Sometimes I think Ron's still half in awe that I'm bloody _Harry Potter_ and besides, he's got this great family where nothing ever really goes wrong. Hermione, well, she would try to make it some sort of textbook formula or something. Put distance between it. They wouldn't mean to but that's just how it would work out."

"Hmm. I wouldn't have anyone to tell."

"You told me."

"I didn't really."

"You did." Harry insisted.

"And you told me."

"I did."

They sat in companionable silence for a long while, neither feeling the need to speak but just enjoying the rare peace they were so unused to.

"How will we continue to learn magic?" Harry asked after while, watching the shadows lengthen across their precious garden.

Draco shifted comfortably. "Your newspaper there probably has ads for correspondence courses. I used to take them when I was younger. My fa-" He faltered but forced himself to go on. "My father didn't want strangers in the house discovering his connection to the Dark Lord."

"Hmpf. As if everyone didn't already know."

"But he can be subtle about some things. Watch and see what the papers say about me."

"You mean since everyone back there will think you're dead?"

"I'll bet you that my name never even makes it into Looney's dad's paper."

"Do you think mine will?" The tone was too innocent, for while he would never hope for anyone to find him, he also hoped that they would care enough to look for him. He knew he had friends but sometimes he wondered how much that really meant. Sometimes he couldn't really believe that anyone would care.

Draco's eyes showed neither pity nor spite. They were cool and emotionless. "No," he said. "Dumbledore wouldn't want to start a panic in the wizard world by telling them their savior is gone and, besides, it would reflect badly on him that he lost you. If anyone asks he'll make up some cock and bull story about you being moved to a secure location."

Harry didn't say anything, not sure if he was upset by that news or not. Would Hermione and Ron question Dumbledore? Why would they? It had taken Harry so long to even begin to doubt him. But it hurt that they wouldn't be looking for him. He shook his head at his confusing thoughts and didn't refuse the comforting hand on his shoulder.

Neither name made the papers.

_

* * *

Author's Note: I realize that the comment about clean dirt might make it sound like Harry was sexually abused at some point but I didn't really intend it that way. I think that having Voldemort around and watching Cedric die, plus all the emotional abuse that's gone on would tend to make one feel dirty enough. I'm not ruling out the possibility though. And you can make what you will of Draco. Anyway, please review!_


	4. Chapter Four

They went to work learning to apparate first and then set to glamour spells so they could take up work in the muggle world. Muggle currency could easily be converted to wizarding knuts, sickles, and galleons that paid for the correspondence courses. It also paid for the books from Flourish and Blotts that Hedwig was frequently asked to pick up for further studies. Owl deliveries were not uncommon and while Hedwig was a rather spectacular and remarkable owl, Sirius had once taught Harry a color changing spell that worked to disguise her. Harry had tried to convince Draco to use the spell to cover up his tell tale blonde hair but Draco refused.

"It's my best feature." Draco said stubbornly. "You're just jealous that you got stuck with that mop you call hair."

"Someone's bound to recognize you. Wizards _do_ occasionally frequent muggle places."

"The world is full of blondes in case you hadn't noticed Potter." Draco hadn't lost the darn smirk over the time they had shared as of yet.

Harry just shook his head. After all, with the rudimentary glamour magic they had already learned, it would be unlikely that anyone would recognize them and they would certainly recognize if someone broke the spell so they could flee. Although neither knew who they feared finding them more.

There came a sudden knock on the thin wooden door and they both jumped, panic setting in. Malfoy's eyes met Harry's and they both went to the door, wands clenched tightly in their hands and ready to fire. The blonde opened the door, Harry standing out of sight with wand up.

A roan centaur stood framed by the mid evening sun. Politely he inclined his head to Draco. "May I come in?"

Wordlessly Draco stepped aside, letting the centaur pass. Harry stepped out, shutting the door.

"We thought you should know that those at Hogwarts have discovered that Draco Malfoy is not dead." The centaur began without preamble. He didn't offer his name.

"Are they looking for him?" Harry asked before Malfoy could say anything.

"Yes. They believe he may have had something to do with your disappearance, although they have not divulged this information to the public."

"Of course not." Draco said dryly.

The centaur ignored him. "The dark one has not found out yet about this but he has been busy searching for Harry, although news of those attacks has been suppressed." Mission clearly accomplished, the centaur turned to leave.

"Thank you." Harry said, accepting their help although not without a few reservations. He would not play pawn anymore. "Will you come again?"

The retreating figure looked back over his shoulder thoughtfully. "If you would wish,"

Harry stopped, suddenly unsure. Did they wish? Their visitor was clearly proposing something less formal than this short contact. Neither boy had been around anyone else for any extended amount of time since they had come here almost three months ago.

He glanced over at Malfoy for confirmation and met those similarly hesitant eyes. It was the look in those eyes that decided him. That told him they couldn't keep hiding themselves away from everyone. "Yes." He said firmly.

"Very well." Without another word their visitor disappeared seamlessly into the surrounding forest.

Draco shut the door again and sat down on their mattress beside Harry. "I wonder how he found out all that stuff. I mean, I know centaurs are all spooky with the skies and all, but that was some fairly detailed information. So I wonder how long until You-Know-Who finds out my father didn't kill me? Father will sure catch it then." He didn't sound like he particularly cared about the fate his father had in store. But he wouldn't have mentioned it if it didn't matter.

Harry wondered how it mattered. They had an unspoken agreement to never ask about the people others called their family. He wondered if any shred of Draco loved his father, felt guilty for the probably crucio down the line, or if Draco was glad for the twisted sort of payback for his father's actions.

I'm probably going to have to kill his father, he realized. If I live. If Voldemort doesn't kill me then I'll have to kill Lucius Malfoy. He wouldn't just let me get away with it. He'd want to kill me so he can take over everything. And I would be in his way, even if I never touched him. Because I could.

Voldemort is looking for me right now. He's stronger than I am. And he's going to kill me.

He tried to keep breathing normally, tried not to think of that last time he'd come face to face with Voldemort and escaped due to sheer luck and stupidity. It didn't work and he could feel the breath catch in his lungs and grow thin. He knew without having to look that his hands had started trembling.

"Pott-Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes. "I don't want to die."

"Who said you were going to?"

His stomach turned nasty knots inside him. "There's a prophecy that Voldemort and I are the only ones who can kill each other. He's looking for me."

Through the haze of his rapid breathing and his fear he was grateful for the other's presence. The hard bite of cold fear was still there, but it wasn't as sharp with some one there. Someone who wouldn't tell him that it was all going to be ok because they'd protect him and train him. Someone who wouldn't lie to him.

"Who told you this?" Draco asked curiously. He didn't disbelieve it, for prophecies were a serious thing.

"Dumbledore did. He was there when the prophecy was given."

"How nice of him to tell a student to win his war."

"It's supposed to be a war for all of us."

There was silence and Harry waited for the other shoe to drop, waiting for the words from Malfoy that would bring up the other thing he dreaded. He wasn't disappointed.

"My father's going to die, isn't he."

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes, refusing to see Draco's face. "I don't see how he could survive. The Order of the Phoenix knows he works for Voldemort and will do something about him. And…"

"You…"

"Maybe."

"Can I come with you?"

Harry opened his eyes in surprise and confusion. He met Draco's eyes and saw the look there of hurt and determination and anger.

"Do you want to?"

"I want to do it." Ambiguous and yet so clear. Wanting to kill your father, wanting not to do it, wanting him to be proud of you and yet hate you at the same time.

There was a long quiet between them, each thinking their private thoughts.

Malfoy spoke again. "I'm your mirror. I'll be there."

The reply was soft and went almost unnoticed. "Thank you."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for the great response. It really helps me know what to do next and what you guys want. In response to the one reviewer who thought that Draco and Harry would not become friends like they did, I feel that Harry caught Draco at a particularily vulnerable spot at the beginning and once they found out the terrible stuff they had in common, there wasn't really any reason to be mean to each other. To Draco being a pureblood isn't really as important as what has just happened to him and he doesn't have to pretend because Harry already knows. Besides, this is really a short story and if I spent the time developing their friendship I wouldn't have time to cover what I really want to cover. _

_Anyway, everyone please keep reviewing!_


	5. Chapter Five

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay everyone! Christmas kind of snuck up on me. On the positive side though, I did have a great Christmas and hope all of you enjoyed your time as well. So here's your new chapter!_

* * *

"Malfoy, the centaur's here again." Harry called to the blonde boy who was currently stretched contentedly out on the grass near their rather successful vegetable patch.

Draco waved one hand negligently, then let it flop down to cover his eyes from the sun. "You talk to him."

"If you stay out there you're going to get sunburned again." Harry warned.

"I'm resting. G'way." The tone was lazy and held a hint of a yawn.

"I don't want to have to hear you sulking again when you're all red and sore."

Draco sat up. "Malfoys don't sulk. And besides, weren't you the one that was whining about all the bug bites the other night?"

Harry laughed. "No, that was _you."_

"It most certainly was not!" An indignant and seemingly angry expression graced his fair features but Harry had learned over time not to listen to the tone of voice or the face but to watch the eyes. Their bickering always sounded sincere and they could pretend it was if they wanted, but both knew how very false it was. In one sense, it was something they both looked forward to, their petty false arguments, for it was of itself a joke between them of how very much they'd both changed.

"Well then I suppose there's no need for me to buy any bug spray the next time I work?" Harry was currently working at a grocery store and regularly brought home odds and ends for the both of them.

"What, does it spray out more bugs?" Malfoy wrinkled his nose, not being familiar with that particular muggle invention.

"No, no. It keeps them away. You spray the liquid on yourself and the bugs don't like the smell, so they don't come near you. Or at least they're not supposed to."

"Well…" the blonde feigned indifference. "If you think it will help you I won't object."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on. Our visitor is probably waiting for us."

Indeed, the powerfully built centaur was waiting politely for them by the door to their home. They invited him in and offered him to share in their dinner, which he declined.

"I do not stay for long." His voice was still stiffly formal and held a hint of worry. "Just to tell you that the dark one has intensified his attacks on the muggle world looking for Harry Potter. Dumbledore had to relocate your mother's sister and her family, for they were targeted."

Harry shivered. "So he found them."

"He did not catch them."

Harry didn't know if he was relieved or not. The Dursleys were cruel, petty, small minded individuals that hated him and he hated them in return but he was never able to hate them with his full heart. As impossible as he knew it to be, somehow he had always hoped that they would see that he was not to be despised, that he had a worth too. As a child, before he had known of his parents' true fate or his own, he had always wondered what was wrong with him or what he'd done that they didn't love him. And a child desperate to be loved never entirely outgrows that.

"Why are you helping us?" Draco demanded. Harry would never have asked but he, Draco Malfoy, would always be wary of seemingly free gifts. He had never gotten free gifts, never been given anything without something expected in return. Something that he usually didn't want to give but didn't have any choice over.

The centaur inclined his head to the side thoughtfully. "We have always believed that that which is lost should be found. Perhaps that is why we study the skies. And perhaps also you will understand when I say that dark should never be feared and light should never scorch."

"Riddles." Draco's disgust ran deep. He hated riddles, hated complicated answers that didn't really answer anything. Hated not understanding what was going on, what was happening around him and to him.

"What is life without riddles?"

"But there's more to what I asked than what you answered."

The other did not deny it. Instead he simply said. "I must be away."

Harry broke from his thoughts. "Wait. Please, what is your name? You know ours."

"Tanan. I will come again." And he turned and left them.

Harry turned away to stare out their one little window into the fading sun. "Did you know Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle? That's what he went by when he was in Hogwarts."

"Really? He didn't just ooze out of a puddle of mud looking like he does now? I mean, talk about _ugly! _I'm not sure world domination and immortality are worth giving up your good looks."

"You've seen him?"

"Yeah. My father took me to see him a few times. He was there when…you know…my father…" _Tried to kill me._

"Was your mother there too?"

"No. He doesn't let women join his ranks. She'd jump at the chance if she could. She'd do anything."

"He's an orphan you know. Voldemort I mean. See, his father was a muggle and his mum a witch but she didn't tell his dad. And when his dad found out he freaked and left. So his mum died and he was put in an orphanage."

"So killing muggles is, what, revenge?"

"I think so."

"So he's all lies too. Pretending it's a holy crusade to wipe out muggles when he's half-and-half himself. Pretending he was born a dark power for a new world order when he struggled through growing up the same as the rest of us. Is there nobody out there that's not just a bunch of lies?"

"I don't know Malfoy. You can try not to live like that but even if you don't make up the lies, someone else does."

"Says the boy who lived, huh?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just ask Rita Skeeter."

Draco grinned. "But she made teasing you so much easier." He sobered abruptly. "I'm a lie right now, aren't I? Most everyone thinks I'm dead."

"Not Dumbledore."

"No, not him. But everyone else. And no one cares. I'll bet a lot were even…glad." His voice had gone soft and Harry had to strain to hear it.

Harry waited a long moment, gathering the right words before he spoke. "They don't know any better. They don't know you. They wouldn't be glad if they did."

"But if I were really gone…"

Harry turned and took Draco by the shoulders, letting their eyes lock. "I would not be glad, Draco Malfoy. I would never be glad."

Draco's expression became confused and childlike. "What do you want from me?"

Harry released his hold. "Nothing you don't freely give. I wouldn't take that." Then, quieter, he added, "I can't do this on my own."

Draco let his head fall on to Harry's shoulder tiredly. "Neither can I."

"It's alright." And to his surprise found that he believed those words for the first time, really believed them.

A small smile turned up the corner of Draco's mouth. "I think maybe it will be."

* * *

_Another Author's Note: Was the last bit too awkward? It felt kind of choppy and random. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!_


	6. Chapter Six

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

It was one of those cold early autumn days that was so grey and foreboding that everyone who encountered it wished, somewhere in a vague primordial part of their brain reserved for the sixth sense, that they had never gotten out of bed and had the vague sense that this was all some nightmare of a normal day with the potential to turn really rotten at any moment. In other words, it was not pleasant. It hadn't really started raining yet and the skies looked like they really wanted to get it over with rather than wait around, but out of a perverse sense of amusement were enjoying watching everyone debate whether they should take an umbrella or not. It was the sort of thing bad British weather was likely to do and good British people were likely to complain about.

All in all, it was perfect weather for nasty doings, which is just what the six black robed men were planning while they enjoyed skulking in the alley behind Al's Grocer And Produce. It wasn't a great alley for dark deeds, being rather too wide and well lit, but one took what one could get. And it wasn't a total loss. It was, after all, nicely supplied with plenty of scenic empty cardboard packing boxes and went mostly unfrequented. And the only people who would be frequenting the alley at this time of day were exactly the ones whom the dark robed men were waiting for. Or rather, one of them was the one they were waiting for.

The back door of Al's opened and a dark haired young man stepped out followed by a blonde man who appeared to be about the same age.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know." The dark haired one was saying. "Today's your day off and what do you do? Follow me to work to see what the produce industry is like? If you're so crazy about it you could stay home and weed the garden!" His tone was amused.

"As if even you would work outside today. Besides being muggy enough to attract all the blood sucking vermin for miles around, it's going to rain any minute now." The blonde scoffed.

The men crouching behind those oh-so-convenient boxes waited excitedly for the dark haired one to near. While the two young men were clearly not enjoying the weather, their would-be-attackers were feeling very inspired by the darkness. They hadn't done any dark deeds for awhile and were relishing the idea of practicing their rusty skills on the blonde to satisfy themselves since they had been ordered to capture the dark haired one, not kill him. To be honest, they hadn't known he was here but they had been sent searching the world for him with very explicit directions. They were very disappointed with those explicit directions. They went something along the lines of "thou shalt not kill" which had always raised considerable moral and ethical dilemmas for these men, resulting in the fact that they were currently hiding in an alley in nasty weather planning on killing someone.

The dark haired target stepped into range and the black robed figures stepped into sight, revealing themselves.

"Hello Potter." It was said in the most menacing and sinister voice the head of the little group could manage and he was very proud of himself.

Harry Potter looked vaguely surprised but not at all threatened. The lead robed man was very disappointed. "Hello. And who are you? I mean, it goes without saying that you're a Death Eater, but what's your name?"

"I'm not going to tell you my name! I'm going to take you kicking and screaming to my master!"

"It's Rolf Nix, Potter. Say Nix, did you ever stop wetting the bed?"

Nix spun to face the blonde, having expected a common muggle but having received the metaphorical bucket of cold water upon hearing the familiar voice. "_Malfoy?!_ You're supposed to be dead!"

The blonde smirked and turned to the other five Death Eaters. "Death. It's overrated I think. You'll have to tell me how you find it. **Flagrate**!"

Without missing a beat Potter had also drawn his wand and smoothly shot off a curse at Nix. A second later Nix' head was lying on the cement surveying his still standing body with dismay. That's the problem with British weather, he thought sourly. You think it's telling you it's ok to go ahead and make plans to go have fun and the whole time it's lying through its teeth. And that was the last thought he had.

Malfoy's victim was still cheerily burning while running around screaming and dripping fire. It had started raining and the little drops hissed spitefully as they evaporated in the heat of the flames but they didn't do any good. After having deposed of two more Death Eaters both young men turned to the hapless remaining one.

"You can kill me but my master will kill your little redhead friend!" This one expected no mercy and threw one final spiting comment before succumbing to superior spellcasting.

In the light drizzle that was finally starting to fall, the blonde turned to his companion. "We're ready. Is it time?"

A nod of assent. "It is time."

"I'm coming."

"I know."

And then the suddenly rainswept alley was bare.

* * *

Author's Notes: Not much in the way of notes for this chapter except I hope you continue to review. Thanks! 


	7. Chapter Seven

_Sorry for the delay. Classes just started back up and I got stuck with some homework that I didn't really want to do but had to anyway. So...on with the story!_

* * *

It was dark and Hermione Granger was afraid. She had come here knowing she didn't have to, that others could have come in her place but knowing that this _was_ her place. That it was her place to be the one to rescue Ronald Weasley. It had always been that way, him and Harry and her all rescuing each other. But with Harry gone they only had each other to look out for and so it fell to her to brave the dark and dangerous halls of Voldemort's very own secret lair. Or not so secret seeing as how she had found it. She prayed once again that it wasn't a trap that she had been able to follow Ron's magic ring so easily. But she knew that it probably was and willingly accepted that price for her friend.

It had taken her a long time to make her way unseen to the main room of the house where Voldemort himself resided. For it was there that he was holding his prize prisoner to grill him for the whereabouts of the boy wonder. But now that she had managed to get here, hidden in the space beside the drapes underneath an invisibility cloak, she didn't have any idea what to do. She couldn't very well march over to Ron, untie him, and whisk him away without anyone noticing and figuring out she had an invisibility cloak! She may have helped foil the dark wizard several times but that didn't mean he was stupid! She watched the emaciated terror of the wizard world lounge in a large chair while his minions fawned over him. She thought furiously, calculating chances and drawing up wild strategies.

Which is why she never even noticed the two men until the other Death Eaters did. Those two new ones just seemed to appear out of nowhere, strolling casually into the room as if they were out on a morning stroll.

For a second everyone in the room just stared at the intruders in shock. Then Voldemort yelled angrily, stirring his men to action. Immediately the two young men were surrounded.

Hermione wondered who they were and what they were doing, as they were obviously not Death Eaters themselves and were dressed oddly in muggle clothing. She couldn't see their faces and she wondered if they were emissaries from some magical community seeking to join the dark lord. It was, unfortunately, becoming more and more common as Voldemort's recent violent search for Harry Potter tended to make some magical communities cave to the dark lord in fear.

And, again unfortunately, Hermione didn't think Harry was coming any time soon. She and Ron both had long ago stopped believing Dumbledore's insistences that their friend had been hidden away for his own good. Both of them rather feared that their young friend had been killed somehow and his death was being covered up or else he had been terribly injured, which was being covered up. So there wasn't going to be any rescue for the two young men who had so callously marched right into the dark lord's stronghold.

On the other side of the room, far back against the wall, Ron had lifted his head to watch the proceedings too. While the redhead had been chained and his wand confiscated, so far he had remained almost untouched. Aside from a few crucios, Voldemort had not yet had time to do anything permanent before being interrupted.

"It's time Voldemort." The dark haired one spoke.

Hermione felt her eyes widen involuntarily. So few were willing to address Voldemort by name.

It had taken Voldemort a moment but he apparently recognized at least one of his visitors now. "Ahh, Potter. So it comes to this, does it? I've been looking for you for a long time but you've come to me."

Hermione felt shock flood through her system and had to bite her lip until it bled. She knew Ron was feeling the same way. So surprised by this revelation, she almost missed Harry's reply.

"Patience is a virtue."

"I see you've brought something I'd misplaced. I was done with that though." Those reptilian eyes flickered to the blonde. Voldemort turned his attention back to his followers. "You may finish with that one."

"I think not." The blonde spoke for the first time and the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it, which bothered her. With a negligent seeming flick of the blonde's wand, the Death Eaters were locked into place, frozen and unmoving.

Now Voldemort looked surprised but still not uncomfortable. He stood from his chair and the battle began.

"Dissendium!" Potter shouted.

The Avada Kedavra flowed swiftly from the evil wizard's wand toward Harry, followed a second later by one intended for his companion.

"Morganelli Morgani!" The blonde ducked and shouted and for an instant Hermione could see his face although it took her a second to recognize him. Draco Malfoy. She wanted to pinch herself and make sure she was really awake. This was all too incredible and strange to be true.

"Incendio!"

"Imperio!"

"Diffindo!"

The spells went zinging back and forth as Hermione crept stealthily across the room to Ron, seizing the moment. With half an eye on the battle and fighting her trembling hands, she began working to undo the chains that bound her friend's wrists.

"Who's there?" Ron demanded quietly, trying not to attract any attention.

"Shh! It's Hermione. Do you know where they put your wand? If I could get just one of your hands free, you could help and this wouldn't take as long."

"No idea. _Harry…"_ She knew how he felt, kept feeling her eyes stray back to the friend she hadn't seen for nearly six years. But they didn't have time for that now. Not with Voldemort in the same room.

"Crucio!"

Ron flinched at the sound of that one and they heard the spell hit Malfoy, or rather heard the tortured whimpering moan that was torn from his throat before Harry was able to distract Voldemort and halt the subsequent killing curse that Malfoy would have been unable to dodge in his current state.

"It appears we are evenly matched, you and I, Potter. But why are you prolonging this fight? You know it is for only you and myself. I will kill this one. Did you intend him as a sacrifice for me? To wear me out?"

A sparkling black-shot barrier rose to separate the two allies. Voldemort turned to face his downed victim no longer protected by Potter. But Draco was now standing, tall and defiant.

"You cannot kill me." And then he added with a sneer, "You're only an old man."

"We shall see young Malfoy. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The curse headed straight for him and he made no move to duck. Instead, inches from his face the deadly curse seemed to hit a solid wall of force and simply dissipated angrily.

The blonde took one step forward toward the startled dark wizard. "I am not just Draco Malfoy, Voldemort." He threw a smirk at Harry. "We are Harry Potter too."

"That we are." Harry approved. And then he said a command. A word of magic Hermione did not know, nor did Ron. A word so powerful that the air seemed to warp and burn around it, just as it warped and burned around the beam of searing light that emerged from his wand. The light was so bright that Hermione could not look and could still see it behind her eyelids, could feel the heat of it surround her until she thought she might burn too.

"You don't have enough power in you Potter!" Voldemort screamed out. His voice was strained and it was supposed to have been a shout but it wasn't.

"But mirrors reflect and the reflection's always bigger!" Draco's voice was stern as he added his own word, his own word that magnified the light and shot it at the darkness in the center of the room, breaking it, burning it. The heat, the light, it was all everywhere.

Hermione was screaming and she knew dimly that Ron was too, heard in the back of her head where she would hear it later when she wasn't so busily occupied that Voldemort was screaming too-anguished death throes of defeat and unassaugable disappointment and rage that went on and on and on.

And then it all stopped.

* * *

_Author's Notes: There will probably be only one or two more chapters of this so let me know what you think. IsDraco's comment about mirrors too tacky? Review!_


	8. Chapter Eight

The lights were still dancing behind Hermione's eyes and she knew it might take hours or even days for her vision to go back to normal but there came a muttered word and suddenly she could see again. She opened her eyes to meet Ron's dazed ones and realized he could actually see her, for the invisibility cloak had fallen off unnoticed at some point during all the chaos.

A staccato of running footsteps sounded and a tousled looking older blonde man came racing into the room, skidding to a halt with a look of shock on his face at the sight of Draco.

"Hello father. Surprised to see me? Alive?" Draco's tone was polite disinterest cultivated to perfect civilized Malfoy-ness.

The elder Malfoy had gone an unattractive pasty color. "Where…where's the master?!"

Draco made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Gone. It's just you and me."

Lucius' eyes flickered to Harry, ignoring Hermione and Ron.

Draco smirked. "And Harry. But he's just here to watch."

Lucius' eyes darted back across the room, scanning wildly. "Perhaps I was hasty before boy. You appear to have some promise." He was a pathetic little creature, always scrabbling to survive, and he was ready to do so now too.

Draco's eyes were calculating. "Let's see…should I revisit the sins to the son upon the father? Or could I do better?"

"Potter wouldn't let you! He's one of the _good_ guys." Lucius blustered but he sounded desperate and he didn't really believe it. Not the way Harry was standing there with an impassive look on his face. Not the way he stood framed by frozen Death Eaters, blank incomprehensible looks on their faces.

"I could visit ten lifetimes of my own on you father and Potter wouldn't even flinch. He might help at that. You see, both of us have very strong morals regarding humans. But you're not exactly human. You…you're a _monster_."

"I'm your father! I protected you! I gave you the best money could offer! I made sure you always had everything you ever wanted!"

"Do you really believe that? Do you really think you can make me believe that? The game has been up for quite awhile father. And now it's the end. Potter?" Draco turned to his silent companion. It was a sign of how shaken the elder Malfoy was with current events that he did nothing with this seeming lack of attention directed at him.

"Taken care of."

"Good." And Draco Malfoy uttered another spell that Hermione did not know.

At first nothing seemed to happen but then Lucius suddenly sagged and collapsed to the ground, his face slack. His attention seemed to be focused inward to some spot inside himself that no one else could see. He didn't appear to like what he found there.

With another wave of his wand, Draco made his father disappear. "Shall I transport the Death Eaters straight to Azkaban?" he asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Good a place as any."

The frozen Death Eaters were abruptly unfrozen but had barely had a chance to blink before they were gone.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked. "I think you're forgetting something."

"What? Oh." Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, where they stood back against the wall still bewildered and generally out of their depths as they never had been before. "Catch."

Automatically Ron put up his hand and caught the wand that came soaring through the air to him. "My wand!"

"One of the guys down the hall had it one him. It was nice seeing you two again. You can tell Dumbledore that Voldemort's gone if you want."

"Harry!" She didn't know what she wanted to ask him, what she expected, what she wanted him to say. Ron was busy spluttering.

That familiar heart-stopping grin tugged at his face. "Bye guys." And just like that Ron and Hermione were alone.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I realize now that what happened with Lucius might be a little confusing but I liked it vague so that Hermione and Ron wouldn't necessarily know what he did. Anyway, what he did to Lucius was sort of trap him in his own thoughts and make him see what's really in there. Not nice for a man who's done as much as Lucius has. Thanks for the great response to the last chapter-it really helped with the comment Draco said. Anyway, please review!_


	9. Chapter Nine

In the days that followed neither Hermione nor Ron had much opportunity to wonder about Harry. There had been a lot of work to be done upon returning to the Order. First everyone had to be convinced that this time Voldemort really was gone and that it hadn't been an elaborate hoax. Azkaban had been in an uproar from having a bunch of Death Eaters suddenly appear in their midst on what was supposed to be a totally secure island, so of course teams of aurors had been swarming over the place checking to make sure that no one could get out or in unless they were authorized. Then there was the fact that Lucius Malfoy had apparently appeared right in the front lobby of St. Mungo's where they had immediately institutionalized him and had to inform his wife, who had gone into hysterics. Then there was the mess of trying to convince the world at large that Voldemort was, indeed, really gone. It would be awhile before anyone believed that one.

So the centaur at Hogwart's gates on that early Saturday morning was not actually a pleasant sight. Having fully anticipated using her day off to laze about in bed, Hermione was not pleased to be dragged off to deal with more problems but she had been informed that the centaur was asking for herself and Ron. Reluctantly she tried to smooth her hair into some semblance of order, which had never worked too well, and went to meet whatever trouble awaited her now.

The centaur bowed deep upon sighting herself and a tossle haired Ron. "Greetings. We would apologize for the short notice but your presence has been requested. If you would follow?"

"What is it?" Hermione asked, curiosity piqued. Would she actually get to see where the centaurs lived? Usually they were rather elusive and shy, so few ever got to see their dwelling places or learn that much about them.

Tanan just stared at her, not answering the question.

"Lead on then mate." Ron spoke up.

Tanan led them surely into the Forbidden Forest, keeping an easy pace as he led them deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally they came within sight of a quaint little cabin in a small clearing and the centaur melted back into the woods.

On the far side of the cabin a large vegetable patch could be seen and on the side nearest them was a clothes line stretched between two trees, a few linens waving gaily in the air.

Suddenly the little door opened and Harry stood there, grin wide and unrestrained on his face. "There you are! I wondered when you guys would get here."

"Harry!" Somewhat to her surprise, even after everything that had happened and all the confusion, she was still glad to see him.

"Blimey Harry! You live 'ere?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry laughed and both of his friends were glad to see how happy he appeared. He had never been so unrestrainedly cheerful when they were younger.

"Been living here for almost six years now. Don't tell Dumbledore though. Now _there's_ a headache I don't need! He'll find out soon enough anyway. Why don't you two come in?"

He led them into the interior of his home. It was small and bordered on being cramped with the three of them trying fit inside but it still remained light and bright from the window and the bunch of ferns and wildflowers that sat on the checkered tablecloth. Plants hung upside down from the rafters drying and there was a cupboard up against one wall with a basket of vegetables on it. A door was set into the back wall where a recent addition had been added, the wood a fresh new color that the rest of the house had already passed through on its way to the aged mature look.

"It's lovely Harry. The complete opposite of Fred and George's new place. They had to get a bigger building for the joke shop and they're living in the apartment overhead now." Hermione said.

"Really? I'll bet your mom threw a fit when they moved out, eh Ron?"

The red head groaned. "You have no idea. It was horrible trying to live with her after that. And of course she's been worried sick about you."

"Really? Well, she needn't have worried. This is the safest place in the universe."

"Was…was that why you were here?" Hermione asked carefully.

Harry's eyes darkened. "Yes. No. It depends on what I'm supposed to be safe from."

Before anyone could say anything to that cryptic comment, the door swung open and Draco Malfoy stood there, an absurd floppy brimmed hat on his head and thick work gloves on.

"If you brought a weasel in the house does this mean I can finally bring my squirrel inside?" The tone was light and teasing. Ron wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not.

Harry made a face. "Your squirrel isn't housetrained. And I don't know why you couldn't find it squirrel food instead of feeding it our food."

"Good grooming habits should be rewarded." Malfoy said loftily.

Hermione and Ron watched the exchange with something akin to awe.

Finally Ron asked the question Hermione never would have. "What's he doing here?"

Draco leered at them. "What are _you_ doing here? _I_ live here."

"Stop teasing them Malfoy." He turned his attention back to his friends. "He found this place. It's come in very handy. Although we'll probably be moving soon anyway."

"Oh?" Now there was a question that she could ask without being rude that would help with her enormous curiosity.

"Yeah. We're going to be running for office at the ministry of magic during the next election. And we certainly don't want them finding this place."

"I'm sure it will serve someone else as it has served us." Draco said with something akin to affection.

"It will if you start that shelter like you said you were going to."

"Shelter? Shelter for what?" Ron wanted to know.

"Abuse victims. People down on their luck. That sort of thing."

"Muggles you mean?" Ron asked blithely.

"Get your head out of the sand Weasel. That sort of thing happens to wizards too." Malfoy scoffed.

"And that's part of the reason I'm running for minister of magic. There are a lot of issues out there that are getting ignored and people need to know about them." Harry said solemnly.

Malfoy smirked. "Besides, we're through with old men running the world."

"Dumbledore…" Ron started and trailed off.

"Yes Ron?" Harry prompted.

Ron studied his friend who had changed so much over the six years since he'd last seen him. Then he looked over at the blonde man leaning against the wall, watching them all intently.

"You'd do a good job I guess. Running the world I mean. Are you really serious about that? Do you think you can get elected and all?"

Malfoy spoke up. "We're serious."

Harry looked at Malfoy and his face remained impassive even while his eyes shone so fiercely and with such determination. The two young men were so strange, such opposing reflections of each other.

"We will do it." He swore.

And the world warmed in his fist.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well, that's all folks. Thanks so much for making this as much fun as it was. You guys really make this worth while. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Oh, and I might do a sequel, so keep an eye out. Anyway, review and let me know what you thought! _


End file.
